1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guidance system that provides guidance on a route to a location contained in post information posted by a contributor, a server, a terminal device, a guidance method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various services that utilize communication performed by mobile multi-function terminals and the like typified by smartphones have been developed. In recent years, in particular, social networking services (hereinafter referred to as SNSs), such as Twitter (registered trademark) and Facebook (registered trademark), have been widely used. In an SNS, the user posts various pieces of information by using a smartphone, a mobile phone, a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as PC), or the like, the posted pieces of information are accumulated on an SNS server, and the user is able to browse the pieces of information accumulated on the SNS server. Because the user is able to associate a location at which a post is made with the content of the post upon making the post, there is accumulated, on the SNS server, post information containing an account for identifying a contributor, a post date and time, location information representing the location at which the post has been made, the content of the post, and the like.
There has been a demand for continuous use of an SNS, which the user makes use of with a mobile terminal, such as a mobile phone, in a vehicle after the user has entered the vehicle. There is disclosed an in-vehicle display apparatus that displays, on a map, post information acquired from an SNS server in a display format based on an elapsed time from when the post information is posted to when the post information is acquired and a category to which the post information belongs (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-247832). Also, there is disclosed, for example, a navigation apparatus in which appropriate pieces of audio data, such as guidance information, up-to-date information, and sound effects, based on information on the current location of a vehicle are searched for from a database of an external server, downloaded to a vehicle-location display apparatus via the Internet, and output by sound at a point at which route guidance is to be provided (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-240582).
In a route guidance function of a navigation apparatus, guidance is typically provided by using a map. However, a service using such a technique differs significantly from a service that provides post information, such as word-of-mouth information, in terms of a world view. Thus, the existing guidance technique has a problem that it is difficult to provide a consistent service in a world view common with a service or the like that provides post information.
Embodiments of the present invention solves such this problem, and an object thereof is to provide a guidance system, a server, a terminal device, a guidance method, and a program which enable guidance to be provided by using the world view of a service that provides, for example, post information, such as word-of-mouth information.